


Easter Fic

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: After half an hour of relentless searching, Harry announces, “Well done! That should be all.”“Actually,” Louis interrupts him with a smirk, “I think there is one thing still missing.”Or where Harry and Louis have a big Easter Egg Hunt in their garden and Harry finds something he sure as hell didn't hide.





	Easter Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to me yesterday before going to bed. So I quickly wrote it down. It is completely unbetaed so forgive the mistakes that are undoubtly in there. I hope you can still enjoy this little piece of fluff :)
> 
> Happy Easter to everyone celebrating!
> 
> You can read a Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6720126).

Harry is on his knees, bum high in the air and face pressed against the ground as he tries to reach for the pink Easter egg that is hidden in the bushes. He wriggles around in order to stretch just a little bit farther and finally manages to grab the egg.

“Ha! Got you,” he exclaims triumphantly and stands up.

Harry takes a moment to look around himself. Their garden is packed with his and Louis’ family and friends, and everyone is clearly having a good time. Niall and Liam are standing around the barbeque chatting and getting everything ready for their lunch. Anne, Robin, Jay and Dan, already on their third glass of champagne, are sitting on sun loungers and catching up on each other’s lives. Gemma and Fizzy are lying in the grass enjoying the rare rays of sunlight they get in England. Lottie and Tommy are chasing a giggling Earnest around the yard. Daisy and Phoebe are highly invested in a competition on who can find the most Easter eggs. William and Barney, the girls’ dogs, and Clifford are running around happily demanding head scratches and back pats from everyone they pass before moving on to the next human.

Harry couldn’t be happier. Having a big family is everything that he has always wanted. And even though he and Louis don’t have kids of their own yet, when everyone is together like this, it kind of feels like all of Louis’ little siblings kind of are like their own kids. He loves them so much his heart could burst sometimes.

He turns around and his eyes land on Louis who is currently helping Doris get a chocolate bunny by lifting her on his shoulders so she can reach it where it is sitting on a tree branch. Once she grabbed it, Louis lets his little sister slide down over his shoulder and into his arms and immediately starts attacking her with tickles. As expected, Doris’ gleeful screech can be heard throughout the whole backyard.

Harry walks over to Louis and Doris. He first gives Louis a chaste kiss on the mouth and then kisses Doris’ head before he asks, “Lou, can you help me get all of the food outside?”

“Sure thing, babe,” Louis agrees easily. He puts Doris on the ground and tells her to go play with her brother and Lottie. Then he follows Harry inside the house to get all the food they prepared from the kitchen. Harry, of course, went all out and made loads of different salads and veggies and even a vegetarian quiche. There is also an obscene amount of steaks, sausages and the like which still has to be put on the barbeque.

They work together to quickly get everything out. Niall and Liam take over the act of cooking the meat and soon everyone has their plates loaded full of amazing foods. The conversation flows easily as everyone is happily stuffing their faces.

After lunch the children get back to the Easter egg hunt (Harry and Louis went all out and hid tons of sweets and little gifts for them). They gather everything on the garden table and Louis checks the items off of a list Harry made so they wouldn’t miss anything (the smell of rotting Easter eggs not something he wants in his garden).

After half an hour of relentless searching, Harry announces, “Well done! That should be all.”

“Actually,” Louis interrupts him with a smirk, “I think there is one thing still missing.”

Harry’s nose scrunches up as he looks down at their list in confusion.

“I’m sure Doris and Earnest will help you looking, baby,” Louis says mischievously. He nods at his little twin siblings and Doris and Earnest each grab one of Harry’s hands and start pulling him towards the back of the yard.

“Lou, we agreed on no presents,” Harry complains with no heat behind it as he’s dragged away by the twins. He’s not actually mad at his boyfriend. Sure, they agreed not to get each other presents but that was mostly due to both of them having enough money to buy everything they want. He actually thinks it’s rather sweet that Louis didn’t stick to their agreement.

Doris and Earnest lead Harry to the farthest corner of their garden and stop in front of a rose bush. There, in between the red roses, lies a small, light pink, velveteen egg-shaped box.

Harry carefully picks up the egg trying not to scratch himself on the thorns of the rose bush. He examines it before turning around to see Louis standing right behind him, with all of their loved ones right behind Louis.

“Lou, what is this?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know, Haz. Why don’t you open it and see for yourself?” Louis answers cheekily.

Harry grins at his boyfriend. He’s excited to find out what Louis got him. It obviously isn’t very large if it fit inside the small box, but Harry was gushing about a nice pair of cufflinks the other week and it would be just like Louis to surprise him with them. His boyfriend is, after all, the best.

“Okay,” Harry can’t hold back the enormous smile that spreads over his whole face as he carefully opens the velveteen box. Immediately, his mouth drops open in shock as he stares at what is most definitely not cufflinks.

Inside there is the most beautiful ring that Harry has ever seen. It is a simple platinum band with a heart shaped gem in the colour of Louis’ eyes in the middle. The heart gem is surrounded by two smaller green stones which resemble Harry’s eye colour perfectly. It’s simple but gorgeous and Harry loves it.

When he finally looks up after what feel like ages of staring at the perfect ring, Louis is kneeing in front of him, all of their family and friends behind him. The girls with their phones clutched in their hands, obviously filming the whole thing.

“Louis,” Harry breathes and tears are starting to form in his eyes as Louis takes his hand, that is not currently holding the box with the ring, into both of his.

“Hazza, I really don’t know why you look so surprised right now. You must have seen this coming for ages, baby,” Louis teases lightly.

Harry can’t hold back one of his donkey laughs at that because it’s true. They’ve talked about getting married since way back when they first got together during the x-factor. And them getting married was always a sure thing. Nevertheless, he still wasn’t expecting this.

Louis clears his throat before continuing his speech, “Anyways, from the moment I saw you in the toilets at the x-factor, your soul touched mine and I knew that you belong to me. It was so easy to fall in love with you and it is so easy still to love you every day. I love you with all my heart, baby, and I know I will love you a little bit more every day for the rest of my life. You are my soulmate and I can’t imagine a life that I don’t spend with you by my side. You aren’t just the most beautiful person I know, but you are also the kindest, most caring, and I adore you for your pure heart and your compassion to spread love and positivity. Please, do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth.”

As soon as Louis finishes talking, Harry drops to his knees and throws himself into his boyfriend’s – scratch that, it’s fiancé now – waiting arms.

“A thousand times yes, Lou! You are my favourite person ever, and you make me so happy. I don’t want to spend a single second without you. I love you so much. Of course, I want to marry you!”

They both pull back a bit from their tight embrace and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Their family is cheering and clapping and whooping.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
